The Rift Between Us
by DawnStars1247
Summary: Oneshot Song Fic. While hunting, Dawnpaw thinks about her brother Thunderpaw and how things could have been different between them as brother and sister. Part of Dawnstar's Legacy


**The Rift Between Us**

**Song Fic One shot**

**Song used: Svix – Goodbye **

**Wanna listen to it? Find and buy the song here: .com/album/induction**

**This is part of chapter 7 in Dawnstar's Legacy, but I thought this little snippet would make a good one shot. Think of it as a preview. This is going to be slightly different from the chapter version, though.**

**1 separating line goes here 1**

"Frog dung! That would have fed all the elders!"

Dawnpaw dove into the water, hoping to catch a fat cat fish that managed to slip between her paws. It had been 4 moons since Dawnpaw had first been named an apprentice and life was going well.

The silvery she cat had watched her brother be christened to apprenticeship. Thunderpaw's usual coldness to her had extended even to the apprentice's den where they should have been closer than ever.

_Should have been. _

_**Why do I still feel the same? After all this time has passed, when I think of what we could have been, like, think of what we could have.**_

Dawnpaw focused back to hunting. This time she'd find the biggest fish in the river. All the elders would be impressed by her catch when she returned to them. Dawnpaw waded out into the flowing water and dove under. The best fish were always deep under the little waves of the surface. Down the silver cat dove, kicking strongly against the gentle current, she spotted the cat fish she missed. Closer and closer Dawnpaw swam, closer and closer the fish would be to its inevitable fate.

Then, the fish darted the side. Dawnpaw streaked after it, shooting through the water after the fish.

_No way am I missing this one!_

With one final kick, Dawnpaw was right on the cat fish. She snapped her jaws around it, killing it. The salty taste of flesh squished between her jaws tasted better than ever this time. Dawnpaw's head broke the surface with her prey. She swam to the shore and placed her catch on the ground. One more fish and then she'd head back to camp. Patiently, Dawnpaw settled down by the shore, careful not to let her shadow touch the river.

A suddenly shape came into view a few after a few moments of waiting.

_Fish!_

Skillfully, Dawnpaw slashed her claws through the water, sending the fish flying into the air! Aiming, she readied for the killing blow. Dawnpaw swiped, hitting the fish straight in head, killing it fast. The dead fish landed back into the river, flowing along with the current.

_No, that's my prey!_

_**Gotta bide my time, gotta keep me mine, gotta stop myself from thinking,**_

Dawnpaw raced after her stolen catch, bounding through the forest floor. Then, she hopped into the river. Following the ribbon like trails of blood strewn through the waves, the silver apprentice managed to catch up with her prey. She reached out one paw to scoop the dead fish up out of the water, but another paw beat her to it.

_Thunderpaw! _

"That's my fish; can I have it back please, Thunderpaw?" Dawnpaw asked her brother kindly. Instead of an immediate reply, Dawnpaw received an icy glare.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers. It's mine now." Thunderpaw picked up the fish and stalked off into the reeds. Thunderpaw had just stolen Dawnpaw's fresh kill! This didn't make Dawnpaw mad, but it did hurt. It hurt like rejection, stinging the heart.

_**Broken, is how you left me. Unspoken, your thoughts about me now. Shattered, the trust I had in you. Mattered, I think you'd disagree. Darling, the rift between us is Startling, these shifting waves hold me, Under. I hold my breath and I wonder, if you still think of me.**_

_It's been moons, moons! Why can't he just let it go? I still love him._

_**Why do I still call your name? After all this time has passed? When I think of what we could have been like, think of what we could have been.**_

Dawnpaw watched her brother trudge through the reeds, sadly. It hurt to think of what a fine bond they would have had as brother and sister.

_**Former feelings still have meaning, voids I've yet to fill. **_

Then, Dawnpaw thought of Blackwing and how she had lost her only brother. This must be how she felt all those years, guilty and empty. Dawnpaw promised herself that she'd be a good sister, not only to Thunderpaw, but to Blackwing too. Thunderpaw wasn't the only one who needed healing.

_**Why was it easy?**_

It was so easy to reject him when the two were in the nursery.

_**Why was it just me? **_

Why was it that Thunderpaw couldn't let go of the past? Why was it only Dawnpaw?

_**Why did it all make sense? **_

Dawnpaw never blamed Thunderpaw for hating her. It was her fault after all; she attacked him when they were just kits. It just made sense.

_**It never hit me till your hand just slipped right through mind, till your hand just slipped right through mine. **_

Dawnpaw hadn't thought much of their broken bond till she became an apprentice. All that time she thought the scars would heal on their own. But they didn't. Dawnpaw treaded back home towards the RiverClan camp, sadly, but slightly elated.

_I'll make your proud of me, Thunderpaw. I'll be proud of you too. I'm proud to be your sister. I'll stick by you till the very end, my brother. _


End file.
